candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake Climb
The wonderful Berry Baker has spent all day and all night baking the most delicious cake the world has ever seen, smelt, tasted or Instagramed. But in her rush to create cake perfection, she forgot to light the candles! Now the frosting is so slippery she can’t get to the top, that is where you come in! Berry Baker needs your help! You have 48hrs (from 22:00 GMT on 25/09/15) to light the candles at the top of the cake and if you succeed, the very merry Berry will reward you in the form of boosters and other goodies. Lighting the candles is simple but it’s definitely not easy; there are three levels to complete and each time you complete a level you light a candle. If you complete three levels in a row Berry Baker will shower you with epic gifts! If you fail a level, you’ll slip off the cake and will have to start right at the beginning, you will also lose a life! See more at: https://care.king.com/en/blog/article/candy-crush-saga-play-cake-climb#sthash.sJ8W4pN3.dpuf This is considered as the most difficult event. *Three new levels are given in fixed sequence and you have no choice but to beat them one by one. *You must complete three levels with only one life. You will slide down to first level if you accept failure. Exiting the level before making the first move however will not cause you to slide down. *Reward is one of each item (except the Jackpot) on Daily Booster Wheel. **Although the reward list states "1 Striped Candy, 1 Wrapped Candy", it is given as a "Striped and Wrapped". *Sometimes, this event can be completed multiple times on the same device. Cake_Climb_icon.png|Cake Climb icon Cake Climb Message.png|In message box Cake Climb info screen.PNG|Info screen Screenshot 2015-09-27-17-57-18.png|Main interface Cake Climb reward list.png|Rewards list Cake Climb Fail Info.png|Prompt when you give up Cake Climb claim prize.png|Rewards Screen Cake climb prize 2.png|Rewards Screen (varation) Screenshot 2015-10-25-08-19-26.png|Cake Climb All Levels Cleared Screenshot 2015-11-05-11-14-51.png|And the rewards are respawning! September 26-27, 2015 Cake Climb Level 1.png|Level 1 - Jelly, 20 moves Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-00-24.png|Level 1 (varation) - Jelly, 30 moves Cake Climb Level 2.png|Level 2 - Ingredients, 20 moves Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-05-55.png|Level 2 (varation) - Ingredients, 32 moves Cake Climb Level 3.png|Level 3 - Ingredients, 40 moves October 3-4, 2015 Cake Climb level 1 (V3).png|Level 1 (old) - Level 784 Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (before candies settle).png|Level 2 (old) - Level 675 (Before candies settle) Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (after candies settle).png|Level 2 (old) - Level 675 (After candies settle) Cake Climb level 3 (V3).png|Level 3 (old) - Level 615 October 10-11, 2015 IMG_2362.png|Level 1 (old) - Level 287 IMG_2363.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 230 (Before ingredients are dispensed) IMG_2364.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 230 (After ingredients are dispensed) IMG_2365.png|Level 3 (old) - Level 975 October 24-25, 2015 Screenshot_2015-10-24-12-21-54.png|Level 1 (old) - Ingredients, 40 moves Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-50-40.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 945 Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-54-27.png|Level 3 (old) - (Level 990 with 11 fewer moves) (Before candies settle) Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-54-36.png|Level 3 (old) - (Level 990 with 11 fewer moves) (After candies settle) November 5-6, 2015 Screenshot_2015-11-05-10-53-22.png|Level 1 (old) - Level 662 Screenshot_2015-11-05-10-55-18.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 669 Screenshot_2015-11-05-10-56-34.png|Level 3 (old) - Level 660 November 8-9, 2015 Screenshot_2015-11-09-20-24-38.png|Level 1 (old) - Screenshot_2015-11-09-20-20-38.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 708 Screenshot_2015-11-09-20-22-54.png|Level 3 (new) - (Level 691 with 3 fewer moves)